


rinse (this all away)

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the S2 finale! Carmilla and Danny kinda sorta bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rinse (this all away)

It’s a rather pathetic sight. Broadzilla covering in the corner of the bathroom, her knees drawn up with her elbows resting on them as she twists her hands in her hair and rocks back and forth.

Carmilla swallows and draws a breath, the copper scent of fresh blood filling her nostrils.

_Get out._

Slowly, she lets go of the doorknob and takes a step to sit down on the closed lid of the toilet, watching the other woman. Hears her sniffle softly, Danny’s breathing ragged.

_Laura, look at her! Don’t you think she has enough to deal with right now, do you really think your accusations make things better?_

She has no idea what happened. Only that when they got up this morning, Danny had been gone. It had taken hours of Laura and her searching for her, for them to stumble back into the apartment and find the trail of blood leading to the bathroom to find the young vampire. Carmilla’s heart had clenched at the sight. She doesn’t need to know what exactly went down, is pretty sure they’re gonna find out sooner or later anyway. She knows this feeling of helplessness, of not being in charge of her own body, of being unable to control herself. Knows the fear of herself that Danny probably feels now. And then Laura had thought berating Gingersnaps was a good idea and Carmilla had just snapped and locked her out of the bathroom.

Slowly, she reaches out and grabs a washcloth and wets it before she stands and makes her way over to Danny. The other woman flinches away when Carmilla glides to the floor next to her, but the older woman gently takes her hand, pulls it free from Danny’s red hair and begins wiping at the dried blood caked on her fingers.

“Five months after I became a vampire,” she starts slowly as the washcloth begins turning pink and the blood slowly comes off Danny’s hand, “Mother went on a trip. I could not accompany her, I was too young, barely able to control myself… We had human staff for work outside the house. They were not allowed inside, but one of them could not help their curiosity. Instead of finding the riches he had hoped to steal from us, he found me instead.”

Carmilla cuts herself off with a hard swallow. When she closes her eyes, she can remember his terrified face when she had cornered him.

“I was hungry, and he… was nowhere near enough to quench my thirst. I do not know how many people I killed that day, I don’t remember much after him, everything's a blur of blood and fear and hunger... Mother knew, but in all the years, the centuries we were together, when she would torture me relentlessly, make me feel weak and unlovable… She never held that episode over my head. Never told me of how much damage I had done, how close I came to getting us all killed. Mattie was furious that we had to leave, though, and she reminded me often of how much I had fucked up.”

Danny lets out a sniffle and holds out her other, still dirty hand willingly after Carmilla rinses the washcloth. She looks at her, blood smeared across her face, trails of it running down her chin and throat.

“It’s not your fault,” Carmilla tells her, looks into Danny’s eyes when she says it. The ginger flinches and looks away and Carmilla gently reaches out to turn her chin so Danny is forced to look at her again. “No matter what Laura says, no matter what others think, I have been in your place. There is nothing you could have done to avoid this. _It was not your fault._ ”

Danny watches her with big blue eyes before she swallows and gives a slow nod. Carmilla hesitates before she slowly lets go of the other woman’s face and returns to her work on Danny’s hands, returns to washing away the blood covering her pale skin.


End file.
